ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WB Kids: Zombies
is an action-horror comic based on WB Kids and The Walking Dead. Synopsis A group of survivors led by Daffy and Baylee try to find survivors and fight zombies. Characters Heroes *'Daffy Duck' - the main protagonist who is trying to find a cure to save his friends turned into zombies. **'Porky Pig' - Daffy's sidekick who joins the team to help him on his quest. **'Babs Bunny' - a teen rabbit who saw her mentor Lola and her best friend/boyfriend Buster become zombies and is now Daffy's protegée. *'Baylee Mardis' - a teen girl who was permanently traumatized by Collin turning to the dark side. She's the second main protagonist. *'Yakko Warner' - once happy, but now turned more serious when Wakko turned into a zombie and Dot joined Collin. *'Ice Bear' - once a mild-mannered bear, now turned more vigilante. *'Minerva Mink' - a mink who eventually becomes Yakko's girlfriend. *'George Doggie' - once had a wife and four kids until the zombies came. Allies *'Jonny Quest' - once an adventurer, now a survivor. *'Ricky Mouse' - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' - once a French loveman, now wanted by King Plotz. *'Robbie Doggie' - a surviving Doggie child who ends up being murdered brutally by Collin. *'Karen Doggie' - TBD *'Woolies' - a group of creatures that survived the apocalypse and can't get infected. Villains Non-zombies *'Collin the Speedy Boy' - the main antagonist, being based on Negan from The Walking Dead. **'Dot Warner' - once the sister of Yakko, she now joined Collin. **'Hello Nurse' - TBD **'Tyler Doggie' - TBD **'Jillian Doggie' - TBD *'King Plotz '- the corrupt king of an island. **'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup' - once three heroes, now the cruel enforcers of King Plotz. *'The Goodfeathers' - TBD *'Penelope Pussycat' - TBD *'Dick Dastardly' - TBD **'Muttley' - TBD * Dominator '- a person controlling survivors into his henchmen. **'Rose - TBD **'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' - TBD **'Ashi '- TBD Zombies *'Bugs Bunny' - TBD *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' girlfriend who also became a zombie. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - once a pussycat, now a zombie. *'Tweety Bird' - TBD *'Taz' - TBD *'Buster Bunny' - TBD *'Plucky Duck' - TBD *'Hamton Pig' - TBD *'Wakko Warner' - TBD *'Slappy and Skippy Squirrel' - TBD *'Rita and Runt' - TBD *'Lego' - TBD *'Wag' - TBD *'Linda Doggie' - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' - TBD **'Shaggy Rogers' - TBD *'Yogi Bear' - TBD **'Boo-Boo Bear' - TBD *'Top Cat' - TBD *'Dexter' - TBD *'Courage' - TBD *'Grizzly and Panda Bear' - TBD *'Samurai Jack '- TBD Issues # Zombies Begin ''- the first chapter shows the heroes unite after seeing their loved ones being turned into zombies. # # # # ''Meet Collin ''- the survivors encounter Collin who now has a group of henchmen. # # # # # Television series Trivia *This is the darkest WB Kids adult comic yet, primarily due to its gore content and massive cursing. *This is the first non-miniseries. *There's a similar scene to ''WB Kids: Armageddon when the Woolies discovered Jack was dead, one flipped out. The same happens here when he discovers Jack is a zombie. *There are three big relationships: Yakko and Minerva, Bugs and Lola (both straight) and Dot and Hello Nurse (lesbian). *It is set in an alternate universe due to these reasons. **Collin turned to the dark side prior to the events of the comics. **Jillian is the youngest Doggie child. **The Tiny Toons and the Warners are slightly older. **Minerva Mink is still beautiful, although a bit less than usual. * There are numerous nods to past television shows and movies with zombies in them. **Daffy is based on Rick Grimes. **Collin is based on Negan. **The zombies look like the zombies in The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment Don't Have a Cow, Mankind (itself a spoof of Zombieland). Category:Comics Category:WB Kids Category:Horror Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Zombies